Holly.txt
DialogueTheSlog |scene= |srow=16 |topic=0007875E |before=Player Default: I think you look pretty good. |response=''{Friendly, flirty / Flirting}'' Yeah? You're lookin' pretty damn fine yourself, stranger. |after=Holly: I know I come on a little strong sometimes, but why wait around for someone to chase me? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007875D |before=Player Default: You can't be serious. |response=''{Playful, flirty / Flirting}'' Sweetheart, when it comes to looking good, I'm always serious. |after=Holly: I know I come on a little strong sometimes, but why wait around for someone to chase me? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0007875C |before=Player Default: You're... not really my type. |response=''{Flirtatious / Flirting}'' You might think that now, but how do you really know until you try? |after=Holly: I know I come on a little strong sometimes, but why wait around for someone to chase me? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0007875B |before=Player Default: About What? |response=''{Playful}'' About me, of course. And be honest. |after=Player Default: I think you look pretty good. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00078756 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Yeah? You're lookin' pretty damn fine yourself, stranger. |response=''{Friendly, confident / Friendly}'' I know I come on a little strong sometimes, but why wait around for someone to chase me? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, confident / Friendly}'' When I see something I like, I go after it. After all, we ghouls might live a long time compared to humans, but I won't be around forever. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful / Friendly}'' So... do you think you could ever see yourself, you know, dating a ghoul? |after=Player Default: One day, maybe. I'm still getting over the loss of my wife. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00078755 |before=Player Default: One day, maybe. I'm still getting over the loss of my wife. |response=''{Guilty, sheepish, sad / Sad}'' I... I'm sorry. I feel like a complete fool. Do you want to talk about it? |after=Player Default: My wife was murdered and my son was kidnapped. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00078752 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Are you... hitting on me? |response=''{Friendly, flirty / Flirting}'' Not used to aggressive women, huh? Well, I won't hold it against you. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, hopeful / Friendly}'' I'd still like to know your answer, though. So tell me, would you date a Ghoul? |after=Player Default: One day, maybe. I'm still getting over the loss of my wife. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0007874D |before=Player Default: My wife was murdered and my son was kidnapped. |response=''{Sympathetic, consoling / Sad}'' That's horrible. I can't even imagine what you must be going through. |after=Holly: I'll say goodbye, then. Good luck with everything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007874C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I really don't. |response=''{Guilty, sheepish / Sad}'' How about I just quit while I'm ahead. I've done enough damage for one conversation. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Guilty, hesitant... you hurt someone's feeling and you're not sure what else to say / Worried}'' I'll, uh, see you around. |after=Holly: I'll say goodbye, then. Good luck with everything. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0007874B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If you really want to help me, give me something I can use. |response=''{Friendly, generous / Friendly}'' Of course, sweetheart. I don't have much, but here, take these. I hope they'll help. |after=Holly: I'll say goodbye, then. Good luck with everything. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If you really want to help me, give me something I can use. |response=''{Friendly, apologetic / Friendly}'' I just don't have anything much to give you, sweetheart. We're barely scraping by as it is out here. |after=Holly: I'll say goodbye, then. Good luck with everything. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00078745 |before=Player Default: That's horrible. I can't even imagine what you must be going through. |response=''{Friendly and a bit sad... a bittersweet farewell / Friendly}'' I'll say goodbye, then. Good luck with everything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00018EC6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |response=Here you go, two caps per berry. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Thanks much! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00018EC3 |before=Player Default: Not now. |response=Okay then. Hope to see you soon! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00018EC2 |before=Player Default: Tell me about these goods. |response=''{Flirtatious... "check me out" / Flirting}'' You're lookin' at 'em, hot stuff. I might be a ghoul, but I'm still all woman. So what do you think? |after=Player Default: I think you look pretty good. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00018EC1 |before=Player Default: What are you offering, exactly? |response=It's two caps for each tarberry. Good enough? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |abxy=Y1a}} DialogueTheSlogHollyWiseman |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001679F2 |before= |response=''{Hopeful}'' Hey boss. Any chance I could talk you into picking up some perfume from the next trader who comes through? |after=Wiseman: Perfume? Um, listen darlin'... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001679F0 |before=Wiseman: We're ghouls, and there ain't a fragrance in the Commonwealth that's going to cover that up. |response=''{Despondent}'' I just thought, you know, maybe I ain't meeting anyone because I'm not maximizing my sex appeal. |after=Wiseman: I understand. If I see any, I'll pick you up a bottle. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001679EE |before=Wiseman: I understand. If I see any, I'll pick you up a bottle. |response=''{Grateful}'' Aw... you take good care of me, boss. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueTheSlogJonesHolly |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000FA7BF |trow=2 |before=Jones: Corn's really growing'' in, huh? For awhile there I wasn't sure it would take hold. |response=You're not kidding. The carrots are doing pretty well, too. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, impressed}'' If this keeps up, we might pass Warwick as the most successful farm in the Commonwealth. |after=Jones: If we do, I hope that fat mayor in Diamond City hears about it. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000FA7BD |trow=3 |before=Jones: I want nothing more than to make him feel like a fool for throwing all the ghouls out of Diamond City. |response=I know how you feel, but remember, we're not out to get revenge on anyone. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=We need to be better than the people who condemn us, to show that we can be better than them. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=That's the only way we're going to earn their respect. |after=Jones: You're right, Holly. The last thing I'd ever want to do is let you guys down. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000FA7BB |before=Jones: Thanks for reminding me about what's important. |response=''{Familial affection}'' Sure thing. You're a good kid, Jones. Stay that way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueTheSlogWisemanHolly |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000FA7CC |trow=2 |before= |response=Hey boss, you ever think about setting up a stall outside of Diamond City? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Just cause ghouls ain't allowed inside the city doesn't mean we can't sell our goods just outside the walls. |after=Wiseman: Now let me guess. if I say yes, you'll ask to work the stand so you can meet some good-looking boys. Am I right? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000FA7CA |trow=2 |before=Wiseman: Now let me guess. if I say yes, you'll ask to work the stand so you can meet some good-looking boys. Am I right? |response=''{Abashed}'' Aw, I can't pull anything over on you, can I? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I just get lonely sometimes. You know how it is. I hardly get to meet anyone out here. |after=Wiseman: Well, it's a nice idea, but I don't think the humans are going to let us get anywhere near that place. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000FA7C8 |before=Wiseman: Besides, we've got a few eligible bachelors right here that aren't so bad. |response=I know, I know, it's just... well, I always had a thing for smoothskins. |after=Wiseman: The man of your dreams is out there somewhere, Holly, I'm sure of it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FA7C6 |before=Wiseman: You have to be patient, that's all. |response=''{Crestfallen}'' Being patient is the one thing I ain't very good at, but I'll try. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files